UEFA Champions League 2016-17 group stage
The 2016–17 UEFA Champions League group stage begin on 13 September and end on 7 December 2016. A total of 32 teams compete in the group stage to decide the 16 places in the knockout phase of the 2016–17 UEFA Champions League. Draw The draw was held on 25 August 2016, at the Grimaldi Forum in Monaco. The 32 teams will be drawn into eight groups of four, with the restriction that teams from the same association can not be drawn against each other. For the draw, the teams are seeded into four pots based on the following principles: *Pot 1 contain the title holders and the champions of the top seven associations based on their 2015 UEFA country coefficients. *Pots 2, 3 and 4 contain the remaining teams, seeded based on their 2016 UEFA club coefficients. Moreover, the draw will be controlled for teams from the same association in order to split the teams evenly into the two sets of groups (A–D, E–H) for maximum television coverage. The fixtures will be decided after the draw. On each matchday, four groups play their matches on Tuesday, while the other four groups play their matches on Wednesday, with the two sets of groups (A–D, E–H) alternating between each matchday. There are other restrictions: for example, teams from the same city (e.g., Real Madrid and Atlético Madrid) in general do not play at home on the same matchday (UEFA tries to avoid teams from the same city playing at home on the same day or on consecutive days, due to logistics and crowd control), and teams in certain countries (e.g., Belarus, Russia, Kazakhstan) do not play at home on the last matchday (due to cold weather and simultaneous kick-off times). On 17 July 2014, the UEFA emergency panel ruled that Ukrainian and Russian clubs would not be drawn against each other "until further notice" due to the political unrest between the countries. Teams Below are the participating teams (with their 2016 UEFA club coefficients), grouped by their seeding pot. They include 22 teams which enter in this stage, and the 10 winners of the play-off round (5 in Champions Route, 5 in League Route). | | | |} ;Notes Format In each group, teams play against each other home-and-away in a round-robin format. The group winners and runners-up advance to the round of 16, while the third-placed teams enter the Europa League round of 32. Tiebreakers The teams are ranked according to points (3 points for a win, 1 point for a draw, 0 points for a loss). If two or more teams are equal on points on completion of the group matches, the following criteria are applied in the order given to determine the rankings (regulations Article 17.01): #higher number of points obtained in the group matches played among the teams in question; #superior goal difference from the group matches played among the teams in question; #higher number of goals scored in the group matches played among the teams in question; #higher number of goals scored away from home in the group matches played among the teams in question; #if, after having applied criteria 1 to 4, teams still have an equal ranking, criteria 1 to 4 are reapplied exclusively to the matches between the teams in question to determine their final rankings. If this procedure does not lead to a decision, criteria 6 to 12 apply; #superior goal difference in all group matches; #higher number of goals scored in all group matches; #higher number of away goals scored in all group matches; #higher number of wins in all group matches; #higher number of away wins in all group matches; #lower disciplinary points total based only on yellow and red cards received in all group matches (red card = 3 points, yellow card = 1 point, expulsion for two yellow cards in one match = 3 points); #higher club coefficient. Groups The matchdays are 13–14 September, 27–28 September, 18–19 October, 1–2 November, 22–23 November, and 6–7 December 2016. The match kickoff times are 20:45 CEST/CET, except for matchday 5 in Russia which are 18:00 CET. Times up to 29 October 2016 (matchdays 1–3) are CEST (UTC+2), thereafter (matchdays 4–6) times are CET (UTC+1). Group A |time=20:45 |team1=Paris Saint-Germain |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= Arsenal |goals1=Cavani |goals2=Sánchez |stadium=Parc des Princes, Paris |attendance=46,440 |referee=Viktor Kassai (Hungary) }} |time=20:45 |team1=Basel |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= Ludogorets Razgrad |goals1=Steffen |goals2=Cafu |stadium=St. Jakob-Park, Basel |attendance=30,852 |referee=Aleksei Kulbakov (Belarus) }} ---- |time=20:45 |team1=Ludogorets Razgrad |score=1–3 |report=Report |team2= Paris Saint-Germain |goals1=Natanael |goals2=Matuidi Cavani |stadium=Vasil Levski National Stadium, Sofia |attendance=17,155 |referee=Pavel Královec (Czech Republic) }} |time=20:45 |team1=Arsenal |score=2–0 |report=Report |team2= Basel |goals1=Walcott |goals2= |stadium=Emirates Stadium, London |attendance=59,993 |referee=Danny Makkelie (Netherlands) }} ---- |time=20:45 |team1=Arsenal |score= 6–0 |report=Report |team2= Ludogorets Razgrad |goals1=Sánchez Wallcott Oxlade-Chamberlain Özil |goals2= |stadium=Emirates Stadium, London |attendance=59,944 |referee=Artur Soares Dias (Portugal) }} |time=20:45 |team1=Paris Saint-Germain |score=3–0 |report=Report |team2= Basel |goals1=Di María Lucas Cavani |goals2= |stadium=Parc des Princes, Paris |attendance=46,488 |referee=Deniz Aytekin (Germany) }} ---- |time=20:45 |team1=Ludogorets Razgrad |score=2–3 |report=Report |team2= Arsenal |goals1=Cafu Keseru |goals2=Xhaka Giroud |stadium=Vasil Levski National Stadium, Sofia |attendance=30,862 |referee=Bas Nijhuis (Nethelands) }} |time=20:45 |team1=Basel |score=1–2 |report=Report |team2= Paris Saint-Germain |goals1=Zuffi |goals2=Matuidi Meunier |stadium=St. Jakob-Park, Basel |attendance= 34,639 |referee=Ovidiu Hațegan (Romania) }} ---- |time=20:45 |team1=Arsenal |score=2–2 |report=Report |team2= Paris Saint-Germain |goals1=Giroud Verratti |goals2=Cavani Iwobi |stadium=Emirates Stadium, London |attendance=59,628 |referee=Felix Brych (Germany) }} |time=20:45 |team1=Ludogorets Razgrad |score=0–0 |report=Report |team2= Basel |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Vasil Levski National Stadium, Sofia |attendance=20,82 |referee=Martin Atkinson (England) }} ---- |time=20:45 |team1=Paris Saint-Germain |score=2–2 |report=Report |team2= Ludogorets Razgrad |goals1=Cavani Di María |goals2=Misidjan Wanderson |stadium=Parc des Princes, Paris |attendance=42,650 |referee=Anastasios Sidiropoulos (Greece) }} |time=20:45 |team1=Basel |score=1–4 |report=Report |team2= Arsenal |goals1=Doumbia |goals2=Lucas Iwobi |stadium=St. Jakob-Park, Basel |attendance=36,000 |referee=Jorge Sousa (Portugal) }} Group B |time=20:45 |team1=Dynamo Kyiv |score=1–2 |report=Report |team2= Napoli |goals1=Harmash |goals2=Milik |stadium=Olympic Stadium, Kiev |attendance=35,137 |referee=Willie Collum (Scotland) }} |time=20:45 |team1=Benfica |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= Beşiktaş |goals1=Cervi |goals2=Talisca |stadium=Estádio da Luz, Lisbon |attendance=42,126 |referee=Milorad Mažić (Serbia) }} ---- |time=20:45 |team1=Beşiktaş |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= Dynamo Kyiv |goals1=Quaresma |goals2=Tsyhankov |stadium=Vodafone Arena, Istanbul |attendance=33,938 |referee=Felix Zwayer (Germany) }} |time=20:45 |team1=Napoli |score=4–2 |report=Report |team2= Benfica |goals1=Hamšík Mertens Milik |goals2=Guedes Salvio |stadium=Stadio San Paolo, Naples |attendance=41,281 |referee=Felix Brych (Germany) }} ---- |time=20:45 |team1=Napoli |score=2–3 |report=Report |team2= Beşiktaş |goals1=Mertens Gabbiadini |goals2=Adriano Aboubakar |stadium=Stadio San Paolo, Naples |attendance=28,502 |referee=Sergei Karasev (Russia) }} |time=20:45 |team1=Dynamo Kyiv |score=0–2 |report=Report |team2= Benfica |goals1= |goals2=Salvio Cervi |stadium=Olympic Stadium, Kiev |attendance=25,991 |referee=David Fernández Borbalán (Spain) }} ---- |time=20:45 |team1=Beşiktaş |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= Napoli |goals1=Quaresma |goals2=Hamšík |stadium=Vodafone Arena, Istanbul |attendance=35,552 |referee=Mark Clattenburg (England) }} |time=20:45 |team1=Benfica |score=1–0 |report=Report |team2= Dynamo Kyiv |goals1=Salvio |goals2= |stadium=Estádio da Luz, Lisbon |attendance=51,641 |referee=Clément Turpin (France) }} ---- |time=20:45 |team1=Napoli |score=0–0 |report=Report |team2= Dynamo Kyiv |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Stadio San Paolo, Naples |attendance=33,736 |referee=Ovidiu Hațegan (Romania) }} ---- |time=20:45 |team1=Dynamo Kyiv |score=6–0 |report=Report |team2= Beşiktaş |goals1=Besyedin Yarmolenko Buyalskyi González Sydorchuk Júnior Moraes |goals2= |stadium=Olympic Stadium, Kiev |attendance=14,036 |referee=Craig Thomson (Scotland) }} |time=20:45 |team1=Benfica |score=1–2 |report=Report |team2= Napoli |goals1=Jiménez |goals2=Callejón Mertens |stadium=Estádio da Luz, Lisbon |attendance=55,634 |referee=Antonio Mateu Lahoz (Spain) }} Group C |time=20:45 |team1=Barcelona |score=7–0 |report=Report |team2= Celtic |goals1=Messi Neymar Iniesta Suárez |goals2= |stadium=Camp Nou, Barcelona |attendance=73,290 |referee=Ovidiu Hațegan (Romania) }} |time=20:45 |team1=Manchester City |score=4–0 |report=Report |team2= Borussia Mönchengladbach |goals1=Agüero Iheanacho |goals2= |stadium=City of Manchester Stadium, Manchester |attendance=30,270 |referee=Björn Kuipers (Netherlands) }} ---- |time=20:45 |team1=Borussia Mönchengladbach |score=1–2 |report=Report |team2= Barcelona |goals1=Hazard |goals2=Turan Piqué |stadium=Borussia-Park, Mönchengladbach |attendance=46,283 |referee=Damir Skomina (Slovenia) }} |time=20:45 |team1=Celtic |score=3–3 |report=Report |team2= Manchester City |goals1=Dembélé Sterling |goals2=Fernandinho Sterling Nolito |stadium=Celtic Park, Glasgow |attendance=57,592 |referee=Nicola Rizzoli (Italy) }} ---- |time=20:45 |team1=Celtic |score=0–2 |report=Report |team2= Borussia Mönchengladbach |goals1= |goals2=Stindl Hahn |stadium=Celtic Park, Glasgow |attendance=57,814 |referee=Anastasios Sidiropoulos (Greece) }} |time=20:45 |team1=Barcelona |score= 4–0 |report=Report |team2= Manchester City |goals1=Messi Neymar |goals2= |stadium=Camp Nou, Barcelona |attendance=96,290 |referee=Milorad Mažić (SRB) }} ---- |time=20:45 |team1=Borussia Mönchengladbach |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= Celtic |goals1=Stindl |goals2=Dembélé |stadium=Borussia-Park, Mönchengladbach |attendance=46,283 |referee=Jorge Sousa (Portugal) }} |time=20:45 |team1=Manchester City |score= 3–1 |report= Report |team2= Barcelona |goals1=Gündoğan De Bruyne |goals2=Messi |stadium=City of Manchester Stadium, Manchester |attendance= 53,340 |referee= Viktor Kassai (Hungary) }} ---- |time=20:45 |team1=Celtic |score=0–2 |report=Report |team2= Barcelona |goals1= |goals2=Messi |stadium=Celtic Park, Glasgow |attendance=57,937 |referee=Daniele Orsato (Italy) }} |time=20:45 |team1=Borussia Mönchengladbach |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= Manchester City |goals1=Raffael |goals2=Silva |stadium=Borussia-Park, Mönchengladbach |attendance=45,921 |referee=Cüneyt Çakır (Turkey) }} ---- |time=20:45 |team1=Barcelona |score=4–0 |report=Report |team2= Borussia Mönchengladbach |goals1=Messi Turan |goals2= |stadium=Camp Nou, Barcelona |attendance=67,157 |referee=Sergei Karasev (Russia) }} |time=20:45 |team1=Manchester City |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= Celtic |goals1=Iheanacho |goals2=Roberts |stadium=City of Manchester Stadium, Manchester |attendance=51,297 |referee=Slavko Vinčić (Slovenia) }} Group D |time=20:45 |team1=Bayern Munich |score=5–0 |report=Report |team2= Rostov |goals1=Lewandowski Müller Kimmich Bernat |goals2= |stadium=Allianz Arena, Munich |attendance=70,000 |referee=Anthony Taylor (England) }} |time=20:45 |team1=PSV Eindhoven |score=0–1 |report=Report |team2= Atlético Madrid |goals1= |goals2=Saúl |stadium=Philips Stadion, Eindhoven |attendance=33,989 |referee=Martin Atkinson (England) }} ---- |time=20:45 |team1=Atlético Madrid |score=1–0 |report=Report |team2= Bayern Munich |goals1=Carrasco |goals2= |stadium=Vicente Calderón, Madrid |attendance=48,242 |referee=Szymon Marciniak (Poland) }} |time=20:45 |team1=Rostov |score=2–2 |report=Report |team2= PSV Eindhoven |goals1=Poloz |goals2=Pröpper L. de Jong |stadium=Olimp-2, Rostov-on-Don |attendance=12,646 |referee=Clément Turpin (France) }} ---- |time=20:45 |team1=Rostov |score=0–1 |report=Report |team2= Atlético Madrid |goals1= |goals2=Carrasco |stadium=Olimp-2, Rostov-on-Don |attendance=15,400 |referee=Daniele Orsato (Italy) }} |time=20:45 |team1=Bayern Munich |score=4–1 |report=Report |team2= PSV Eindhoven |goals1=Müller Kimmich Lewandowski Robben |goals2=Narsingh |stadium=Allianz Arena, Munich |attendance=70,000 |referee=Willie Collum (Scotland) }} ---- |time=20:45 |team1=Atlético Madrid |score=2–1 |report=Report |team2= Rostov |goals1=Griezmann |goals2=Azmoun |stadium=Vicente Calderón, Madrid |attendance=40,392 |referee=Craig Thomson (Scotland) }} |time=20:45 |team1=PSV Eindhoven |score=1–2 |report=Report |team2= Bayern Munich |goals1=Arias |goals2=Lewandowski |stadium=Philips Stadion, Eindhoven |attendance=35,000 |referee=Gianluca Rocchi (Italy) }} ---- |time=18:00 |team1=Rostov |score=3–2 |report=Report |team2= Bayern Munich |goals1=Azmoun Poloz Noboa |goals2=Douglas Costa Bernat |stadium=Olimp-2, Rostov-on-Don |attendance=15,211 |referee=Artur Soares Dias (Portugal) }} |time=20:45 |team1=Atlético Madrid |score=2–0 |report=Report |team2= PSV Eindhoven |goals1=Gameiro Griezmann |goals2= |stadium=Vicente Calderón, Madrid |attendance=37,891 |referee=Aleksei Kulbakov (Belarus) }} ---- |time=20:45 |team1=Bayern Munich |score=1–0 |report=Report |team2= Atlético Madrid |goals1=Lewandowski |goals2= |stadium=Allianz Arena, Munich |attendance=70,000 |referee=Clément Turpin (France) }} |time=20:45 |team1=PSV Eindhoven |score=0–0 |report=Report |team2= Rostov |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Philips Stadion, Eindhoven |attendance=33,400 |referee=Deniz Aytekin (Germany) }} Group E |time=20:45 |team1=Bayer Leverkusen |score=2–2 |report=Report |team2= CSKA Moscow |goals1=Mehmedi Çalhanoğlu |goals2=Dzagoev Eremenko |stadium=BayArena, Leverkusen |attendance=23,459 |referee=Daniele Orsato (Italy) }} |time=20:45 |team1=Tottenham Hotspur |score=1–2 |report=Report |team2= Monaco |goals1=Alderweireld |goals2=Silva Lemar |stadium=Wembley Stadium, London |attendance=85,011 |referee=Gianluca Rocchi (Italy) }} ---- |time=20:45 |team1=Monaco |score= 1–1 |report=Report |team2= Bayer Leverkusen |goals1=Glik |goals2=Hernández |stadium=Stade Louis II, Monaco |attendance=8,100 |referee=David Fernández Borbalán (Spain) }} |time=20:45 |team1=CSKA Moscow |score=0–1 |report=Report |team2= Tottenham Hotspur |goals1= |goals2=Son Heung-min |stadium=Arena CSKA, Moscow |attendance=26,153 |referee=Antonio Mateu Lahoz (Spain) }} ---- |time=20:45 |team1=CSKA Moscow |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= Monaco |goals1=Traoré |goals2=Silva |stadium=Arena CSKA, Moscow |attendance=24,125 |referee=Martin Strömbergsson (Sweden) }} |time=20:45 |team1=Bayer Leverkusen |score=0–0 |report=Report |team2= Tottenham Hotspur |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=BayArena, Leverkusen |attendance=28,887 |referee=Cüneyt Çakır (Turkey) }} ---- |time=20:45 |team1=Monaco |score=3–0 |report=Report |team2= CSKA Moscow |goals1=Germain Falcao |goals2= |stadium=Stade Louis II, Monaco |attendance=10,029 |referee=Matej Jug (Slovenia) }} |time=20:45 |team1=Tottenham Hotspur |score=0–1 |report=Report |team2= Bayer Leverkusen |goals1= |goals2=Kampl |stadium=Wembley Stadium, London |attendance=85,512 |referee=Jonas Eriksson (Sweden) }} ---- |time=18:00 |team1=CSKA Moscow |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= Bayer Leverkusen |goals1=Natkho |goals2=Volland |stadium=Arena CSKA, Moscow |attendance=19,164 |referee=Alberto Undiano Mallenco (Spain) }} |time=20:45 |team1=Monaco |score=2–1 |report=Report |team2= Tottenham Hotspur |goals1=Sidibé Lemar |goals2=Kane |stadium=Stade Louis II, Monaco |attendance=13,100 |referee=Björn Kuipers (Netherlands) }} ---- |time=20:45 |team1=Bayer Leverkusen |score=3–0 |report=Report |team2= Monaco |goals1=Yurchenko Brandt De Sanctis |goals2= |stadium=BayArena, Leverkusen |attendance=21,928 |referee=Gediminas Mažeika (Lithuania) }} |time=20:45 |team1=Tottenham Hotspur |score=3–1 |report=Report |team2= CSKA Moscow |goals1=Alli Kane Akinfeev |goals2=Dzagoev |stadium=Wembley Stadium, London |attendance=62,034 |referee=Nicola Rizzoli (Italy) }} Group F |time=20:45 |team1=Real Madrid |score=2–1 |report=Report |team2= Sporting CP |goals1=Ronaldo Morata |goals2=César |stadium=Santiago Bernabéu, Madrid |attendance=72,179 |referee=Paolo Tagliavento (Italy) }} |time=20:45 |team1=Legia Warsaw |score=0–6 |report=Report |team2= Borussia Dortmund |goals1= |goals2=Götze Sokratis Bartra Guerreiro Castro Aubameyang |stadium=Polish Army Stadium, Warsaw |attendance=27,304 |referee=Sergei Karasev (Russia) }} ---- |time=20:45 |team1=Borussia Dortmund |score=2–2 |report=Report |team2= Real Madrid |goals1=Aubameyang Schürrle |goals2=Ronaldo Varane |stadium=Westfalenstadion, Dortmund |attendance=65,849 |referee=Mark Clattenburg (England) }} |time=20:45 |team1=Sporting CP |score=2–0 |report=Report |team2= Legia Warsaw |goals1=B. Ruiz Dost |goals2= |stadium=Estádio José Alvalade, Lisbon |attendance= |referee=Michael Oliver (England) }} ---- |time=20:45 |team1=Sporting CP |score=1–2 |report=Report |team2= Borussia Dortmund |goals1=Bruno César |goals2=Aubameyang Weigl |stadium=Estádio José Alvalade, Lisbon |attendance=46,609 |referee=Damir Skomina (Slovenia) }} |time=20:45 |team1=Real Madrid |score=5–1 |report=Report |team2= Legia Warsaw |goals1=Bale Jodłowiec Asensio Vázquez Morata |goals2=Radović |stadium=Santiago Bernabéu, Madrid |attendance=70,251 |referee=Ruddy Buquet (France) }} ---- |time=20:45 |team1=Borussia Dortmund |score=1–0 |report=Report |team2= Sporting CP |goals1=Ramos |goals2= |stadium=Westfalenstadion, Dortmund |attendance=65,849 |referee=Danny Makkelie (Netherlands) }} |time=20:45 |team1=Legia Warsaw |score=3–3 |report=Report |team2= Real Madrid |goals1=Odjidja-Ofoe Radović Moulin |goals2=Bale Benzema Kovačić |stadium=Polish Army Stadium, Warsaw |attendance=0 |referee=Pavel Královec (Czech Republic) }} ---- |time=20:45 |team1=Sporting CP |score=1–2 |report=Report |team2= Real Madrid |goals1=Adrien |goals2=Varane Benzema |stadium=Estádio José Alvalade, Lisbon |attendance=50,046 |referee=Willie Collum (Scotland) }} |time=20:45 |team1=Borussia Dortmund |score=8–4 |report=Report |team2= Legia Warsaw |goals1=Kagawa Şahin Dembélé Reus Passlack Rzeźniczak |goals2=Prijović Kucharczyk Nikolić |stadium=Westfalenstadion, Dortmund |attendance=55,094 |referee=Martin Strömbergsson (Sweden) }} ---- |time=20:45 |team1=Real Madrid |score=2–2 |report=Report |team2= Borussia Dortmund |goals1=Benzema |goals2=Aubameyang Reus |stadium=Santiago Bernabéu, Madrid |attendance=76,894 |referee=Szymon Marciniak (Poland) }} |time=20:45 |team1=Legia Warsaw |score=1–0 |report=Report |team2= Sporting CP |goals1=Guilherme |goals2= |stadium=Polish Army Stadium, Warsaw |attendance=28,232 |referee=Gianluca Rocchi (Italy) }} Group G |time=20:45 |team1=Club Brugge |score= 0–3 |report=Report |team2= Leicester City |goals1= |goals2=Albrighton Mahrez |stadium=Jan Breydel Stadium, Bruges |attendance=20,970 |referee=Anastasios Sidiropoulos (Greece) }} |time=20:45 |team1=Porto |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= Copenhagen |goals1=Otávio |goals2=Cornelius |stadium=Estádio do Dragão, Porto |attendance=34,325 |referee=Matej Jug (Slovenia) }} ---- |time=20:45 |team1=Copenhagen |score=4–0 |report=Report |team2= Club Brugge |goals1=Denswil Delaney Santander Jørgensen |goals2= |stadium=Parken Stadium, Copenhagen |attendance=25,605 |referee=Craig Thomson (Scotland) }} |time=20:45 |team1=Leicester City |score=1–0 |report=Report |team2= Porto |goals1=Slimani |goals2= |stadium=King Power Stadium, Leicester |attendance=31,805 |referee=Cüneyt Çakır (Turkey) }} ---- |time=20:45 |team1=Leicester City |score=1–0 |report=Report |team2= Copenhagen |goals1=Mahrez |goals2= |stadium=King Power Stadium, Leicester |attendance=31,037 |referee=Nicola Rizzoli (Italy) }} |time=20:45 |team1=Club Brugge |score=1–2 |report=Report |team2= Porto |goals1=Vossen |goals2=Layún Silva |stadium=Jan Breydel Stadium, Bruges |attendance=23,325 |referee=Paolo Tagliavento (Italy) }} ---- |time=20:45 |team1=Copenhagen |score=0–0 |report=Report |team2= Leicester City |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Parken Stadium, Copenhagen |attendance=34,146 |referee=Felix Brych (Germany) }} |time=20:45 |team1=Porto |score=1–0 |report=Report |team2= Club Brugge |goals1=Silva |goals2= |stadium=Estádio do Dragão, Porto |attendance=32,310 |referee=Alberto Undiano Mallenco (Spain) }} ---- |time=20:45 |team1=Leicester City |score=2–1 |report=Report |team2= Club Brugge |goals1=Okazaki Mahrez |goals2=Izquierdo |stadium=King Power Stadium, Leicester |attendance=31,443 |referee=Ruddy Buquet (France) }} |time=20:45 |team1=Copenhagen |score=0–0 |report=Report |team2= Porto |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Parken Stadium, Copenhagen |attendance=32,036 |referee=Milorad Mažić (Serbia) }} ---- |time=20:45 |team1=Club Brugge |score=0–2 |report=Report |team2= Copenhagen |goals1= |goals2=Mechele Jørgensen |stadium=Jan Breydel Stadium, Bruges |attendance=18,981 |referee=Michael Oliver (England) }} |time=20:45 |team1=Porto |score=5–0 |report=Report |team2= Leicester City |goals1=Silva Corona Brahimi Jota |goals2= |stadium=Estádio do Dragão, Porto |attendance=39,310 |referee=Felix Zwayer (Germany) }} Group H |time=20:45 |team1=Lyon |score=3–0 |report=Report |team2= Dinamo Zagreb |goals1=Tolisso Ferri Cornet |goals2= |stadium=Parc Olympique Lyonnais, Décines-Charpieu |attendance=43,754 |referee=Martin Strömbergsson (Sweden) }} |time=20:45 |team1=Juventus |score=0–0 |report=Report |team2= Sevilla |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Juventus Stadium, Turin |attendance=33,261 |referee=Deniz Aytekin (Germany) }} ---- |time=20:45 |team1=Sevilla |score=1–0 |report=Report |team2= Lyon |goals1=Ben Yedder |goals2= |stadium=Ramón Sánchez Pizjuán, Seville |attendance=36,741 |referee=Bas Nijhuis (Nethelands) }} |time=20:45 |team1=Dinamo Zagreb |score=0–4 |report=Report |team2= Juventus |goals1= |goals2=Pjanić Higuaín Dybala Dani Alves |stadium=Stadion Maksimir, Zagreb |attendance=23,875 |referee=Jorge Sousa (Portugal) }} ---- |time=20:45 |team1=Dinamo Zagreb |score=0–1 |report=Report |team2= Sevilla |goals1= |goals2=Nasri |stadium=Stadion Maksimir, Zagreb |attendance=6,021 |referee=Michael Oliver (England) }} |time=20:45 |team1=Lyon |score=0–1 |report=Report |team2= Juventus |goals1= |goals2=Cuadrado |stadium=Parc Olympique Lyonnais, Décines-Charpieu |attendance=53,907 |referee=Szymon Marciniak (Poland) }} ---- |time=20:45 |team1=Sevilla |score=4–0 |report=Report |team2= Dinamo Zagreb |goals1=Vietto Escudero N'Zonzi Ben Yedder |goals2= |stadium=Ramón Sánchez Pizjuán, Seville |attendance=35,215 |referee=Felix Zwayer (Germany) }} |time=20:45 |team1=Juventus |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= Lyon |goals1=Higuaín |goals2=Tolisso |stadium=Juventus Stadium, Turin |attendance=40,356 |referee=Björn Kuipers (Netherlands) }} ---- |time=20:45 |team1=Dinamo Zagreb |score=0–1 |report=Report |team2= Lyon |goals1= |goals2=Lacazette |stadium=Stadion Maksimir, Zagreb |attendance=7,834 |referee=Pavel Královec (Czech Republic) }} |time=20:45 |team1=Sevilla |score=1–3 |report=Report |team2= Juventus |goals1=Pareja |goals2=Marchisio Bonucci Mandžukić |stadium=Ramón Sánchez Pizjuán, Seville |attendance=38,942 |referee=Mark Clattenburg (England) }} ---- |time=20:45 |team1=Lyon |score=0–0 |report=Report |team2= Sevilla |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Parc Olympique Lyonnais, Décines-Charpieu |attendance=52,423 |referee=Jonas Eriksson (Sweden) }} |time=20:45 |team1=Juventus |score=2–0 |report=Report |team2= Dinamo Zagreb |goals1=Higuaín Rugani |goals2= |stadium=Juventus Stadium, Turin |attendance=39,380 |referee=Anthony Taylor (England) }} External links *UEFA Champions League (official website) *2 Category:UEFA Champions League group stages